Wolf Moon
by ChasetheMourning
Summary: Dean meets a mysterious girl at a bar. From the beginning he's captured by her beauty but something isn't quite normal about her. He doesn't remember anything from their one night stand and he could swear it's because she said it's because he's human. With the full moon looming overhead will her continue to fall under her spell or become her latest victim?
1. Wolf Moon

_It is her moon time_  
><em>When there's iron in the air,<em>  
><em>A rusted essence<em>  
><em>Woman may I know you're there?<em>

His eyes stayed captivated by the woman on stage. These clubs weren't something he'd usually frequent, maybe once in awhile when a good local band was playing. But he needed a nice beer and a good steady bassline in his veins. He thought he'd just kick back and relax, sink into the wall behind him and dissolve into the peeling paint, yet here he was, eyes fixated on the woman whose mass of dark curls framed her face and shoulders. He wanted to bury his hands into those curls and kiss her full red lips. Her voice...

Her voice was like dripping sex, low, sensual, passionate. It was like he felt every note inside him filling his head and overwhelming his senses. His tongue slipped out from behind his teeth to wet the lips that had suddenly gone dry. Their eyes had met. A harsh stare that he couldn't look away from. Oh he was going to make her his tonight. He was so sure of that.

_Hey Wolf Moon, come cast your spell on me_

Her dark melodic song came to a close and she stepped off the stage holding a glass of wine in her hands. Her brother slipped his guitar off his shoulder and grabbed her hand. "Tarva, be careful what you do tonight. You know it's-"

He had seen the way she eye'd that man across the room. He smelled the way her body got excited. Tarva was careless sometimes, throwing caution to the wind to get all the fun she could out of life.

Tarva held out her hand to stop her brother. "Seth, i got this. Don't worry. I'm not an idiot."

He let her hand go with a heavy sigh hoping that she'd continue to heed his warning. Seth set his guitar back in his case and busied himself with helping the other two members dismantle their set for the night.

Tarva sauntered her way over to the man who's attention she grabbed. Her lips curled into a smile. "Hey." she purred.

His blue eyes avoided her for a split second but she caught it. He was thinking, overwhelmingly so, but managed to keep a calm exterior. "Hey. I liked your set. Pretty cool."

He was trying to play it cool, lure her into his love trap that he so effortlessly got other women into. She tried her best not to chuckle and instead took a step closer to him, the tips of her breasts brushing against his chest. "You don't seem like the kind of guy that listens to my music. So why did you really enjoy it?"

She was smart, he gave her that. "Your lips."

_Yourself in my mouth, will you leave me with your_ taste?

The answer seem to catch the girl off guard. He still had this in his control. Just the way he liked it. He continued to casually sip his beer and stare down at her hoping his seductions skills would get him out of here in no time.

"What about my lips?" she whispered against his skin.

He shivered slightly and leaned down to her ear. "I want to see what else they can do. Are they as talented as your voice?"

This time she didn't hold back her laugh. It was teasing, mocking and oozing evil. "You think you can say a few lines and get me into your pants huh? You must've really drank a lot tonight."

His jaw set in irritation. He wouldn't back down from a challenge no matter how much the challenge mocked him. Instead he brushed his calloused thumb across her bottom lip and cupped her face in his hand. "You like to be in control don't you? I can see it in your eyes. You're itching to claw at me."

Tarva nodded in approval. "Not bad. But i still don't go home with just anyone." Her brown eyes trailed down to his stomach where her hand was slipping underneath the hem of his shirt, feeling the taut skin underneath.

"Humor me." He smirked before leaning down to capture her lips with his own.

Her hunger was too strong. She couldn't deny it any longer. The way her nails sunk into his body with just that simple kiss she knew she had captured her prey for the night, or rather he had somehow charmed her enough to capture her. In the distance she heard Seth calling for her, anger within his tone. Her brother wanted her away from this mystery man. After all what brother wanted their little sister to go home with some stranger for a one night stand?

Before he could come any closer with his warnings Tarva took the hand of the mystery man and lead him to her car. "What's your name?"

"Does it matter?" Was his only response. She stared at him for a moment.

"Well, if you think you'll be able to make me scream your name I'd actually have to know it first."

His laugh was raspy but he granted her his name. "Dean. You?"

"Tarva."

Dean's first thought was 'what kind of name was that?' But with her golden skin and thick curly hair she seemed to have some sort of foreign blood with her. "Pretty." was the comment his mouth settled on.

She simply shrugged not really a fan of any comments regarding her name. "Get in you car and follow me to my place."

Dean watched her slip into her small vehicle before he retreated to his own truck. It was strange to have a woman who was so blunt and straight forward with him. Usually they clung onto him, wanting to make him breakfast in the morning before he slipped away. But it still made him desire her more, at least for the night anyway. He turned the key and started the ignition following Tarva out onto the road.

The drive was a bit long for his taste and for a moment he wondered if this woman was taking him to the woods to murder him. What a way to die. His morbidity didn't phase him though. He still hoped to get laid before she, perhaps, drove a knife into his chest and cut him up or whatever. The moon shone high above him, almost full, flittering through the trees. He tossed the butt of his cigarette out the window and sighed.

_Beware, the woods at night_

"Nice night to die." He pulled into the driveway behind Tarva, finally arriving at a decent looking country home. She walked up the short steps onto the patio her burgundy velvet skirt flowing behind her. Dean shuffled his way after her entering the home for the first time. He looked around the darkened rooms trying to makeout some sort of distinction between shapes. the only place the moonlight seemed to shine in through the windows was the kitchen, ominously casting a glow on the set of knifes hanging on the wall. Dean swallowed hard before he felt Tarva's delicate hands caress his shoulders.

_Beware, The lunar light_

Her fingertips slid under his leather jacket and slowly pushed it away from his body. He tossed it aside uncaring and almost turned into a puddle of goo when her nails raked gently against the tender flesh of his neck. He steadied himself against the door and closed his eyes feeling the scratching at the base of his spine.

"I know what you like." She teased. Her tongue lapped at the shell of his earlobe, her body pressed flushed against him now.

"I like just about anything." He growled. He attacked her neck with hot open mouth kisses, gripping at her ass with fevered hands rushing to disrobe her.

"Dean," Tarva warned. Her hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him roughly against the wall. "Behave will you?"

His blue eyes widened, his adam's apple flush against her palm. He felt the fabric of his jeans digging against his growing cock, his hips involuntarily bucking against the sweet friction. Her teeth was on his lip, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

"Follow me to my room." She commanded. She ascended the stairs beckoning him with her slender fingers to follow. He took a moment to regain his compsure, for his knees to stop shaking, and headed to her bedroom. His senses became overwhelmed as soon as he entered. Dean's head rushed into a sea of confusion, swirling almost nauseatingly fast. Somehow his clothes were ripped away from him and he was pushed onto the bed.

He blinked hoping to clear his vision. She was on top of him her lips twisted into a predatory smile. His hands were shaking as they mapped out the curves of her body. Her movements were like flashes of memory behind his eyelids, his senses distorted beyond compare. The only thing he felt was her heat on him, burning into his skin, and the sweet pain. Her nails dug into his flesh scratching at each layer of skin until blood was drawn. She marked his neck and shoulder with rough bites that had Dean squirming beneath her, rapid moans and pants mixing into the air around them.

Dean opened his eyes once more searching for her face. Tarva's lips were tracing patterns down his stomach before they wrapped around the head of his cock. His hands gripped at the sheets beneath him struggling to find some sense of ground.

"You drugged me didn't you?" He managed to rasp out.

"Please tell me when exactly I had time to do this. You're eyes were on me the entire time, weren't they? Just relax...you're only feeling this way because you're a human."

_So in this gray haze we'll be meeting again_

_Wait, what?_ His thoughts were lost again when she returned her mouth to his cock, her soft lips sliding up and down his shaft, tugging at what she couldn't fit down her throat. He licked his lips as his eyes rolled back into his head, his hand lost in the sea of dark curls. Dean thrust his hips forward wanting to feel every ridge of her throat against his skin.

"More!" he growled out. He wasn't granted his request though. Instead his body met the soft blanket beneath him. The moonlight bathed his skin in a pale glow contrasting her olive color against him. Her eyes seemed to flash with a golden intensity as they locked hungrily onto him. The last thing he remembered was the sweet pleasure of his body sinking into her and the harsh pain of teeth digging into the flesh of his shoulder.

_And on that great day_

_I will tease you all the same_


	2. Sick Like Me

"Didn't I tell you to be careful, Tarva!? Didn't I?!"Seth yelled at his younger sister, his cup of coffee trembling in his hand.

"Seth, seriously. I don't think anything happened. I mean the full moon is tonight. Yesterday was just the precursor. Nothing happened." Tarva tried to reassure him but it didn't seem to be working.

"We don't know that for sure. Anything could come of this. Ease up for now Seth and if anything comes of it we'll deal with it." Roman stepped between the two siblings trying to be the mediator.

Tarva looked up at the older man and sighed. "Tell that to him. I know nothing's happened. I don't smell any changes on him. Don't you think I would have?"

"To be fair," Celeste cut in. "Your sense of smell wasn't that good to begin with." Tarva had to swallow her growl. It wasn't in her place to disrespect Celeste, lest she wanted to be punished. But the snot nosed witch was always looking for an opportunity to strike her down a peg. Tarva had no idea what Roman saw in her, though she was sure that Celeste's ass was the culprit to his enchantment.

"Celeste. Not now." Roman rubbed his temples before backing away from the situation entirely. "Tarva, go check on him. He has to be out of the house before we go for a run. Seth, go wake up Maddox. Celeste...just sit down ok? I need time to think about all this and you bickering with Tarva isn't going to help."

All three parties decided to separate from each other at Roman's request. Tarva went upstairs first, knowing her brother would be hot on her trail after to wake his lover. She opened the door rather quietly, not sure if Dean was still asleep or not. She found out that he wasn't in bed. Instead he was staring at the claw marks and bites that decorated his back and shoulders.

"Holy shit. This girl is something else." He whispered.

"Am I?" Tarva smirked.

_Is it sick of me_

_to want you crawling on your knees_

He turned around quickly, shocked to hear her voice behind him. "Oh...Hey. Um...I was just getting ready to leave. You kinda did a number on my back."

"I'm aware." She replied, stepping closer to join his eyes in the mirror. "You seemed to enjoy them with all that moaning you were doing."

Dean wasn't one to blush but he could feel his cheeks burning with some sort of embarrassment. He scratched at his head nervously trying to come up with something else to say. "Well...you know...thanks for yesterday, I don't really remember much. Must've been too plastered."

_Is It sick to say_

_I want you biting down on me_

"You seemed fine enough to drive here. Anyway, would you like some coffee or something?"

That was definitely his cue to go. It was one of his rules. Never stay for coffee, breakfast or anything along those lines. Coffee meant attatchment. Coffee meant seeing each other again and that was something he never did with his one night stands. Although Tarva was indeed something else. Something was different about her and Dean had to admit that there was a little place inside him just itching to find out.

Still he had to keep his rule. "No thanks. I should really get going. I'm late for work." It was a lie. He had managed to get up two hours before his shift but she didn't know that.

Tarva simply nodded. "Suit yourself. If you want to, I'm playing again at the club Sunday night and I'll be bartending for a bit tonight. I'd like it if you could stop by again."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll see if I can get off work." He stumbled into his jeans, completely forgetting about his underwear. He tossed on his wifebeater and dark grey leather jacket then stomped his feet into his boots. He was in a rush to get away from her intoxicating smell. It was almost as if he was itching to jump her bones again. Everytime his blue eyes would catch those full lips curling into a smile he wanted to slam her against the wall and get a proper memory of what happened last night.

_Are you sick like me?_

"I'll walk you to the door. You might not want to go downstairs alone." she said.

His eyebrow peaked. "Why not? What's going on?"

"My family...my brother, isn't too keen on what we did. He's always been overprotective. I just ignore him most of the time."

_Oh great_. Dean tried to hold back his sigh and the heavy eye roll itching to happen. The last thing he needed was a crazy brother hunting him down with a gun or something. "Fabulous."

His feet pounded faster on the stairs and he almost ran to the front door. Tarva was still hot on his trail and surprised him by opening the door for him. "Thanks. For yesterday." She was being curteous, possibly forcing herself to do so.

"Hah," He chuckled. "It's always my pleasure." Dean turned to leave but his body was whipped back around. Tarva's arms had snaked their way around his neck, pulling him in for another breathtaking kiss. He couldn't help but melt against her. Her body just felt so damn good and those lips...well he was right. He saw what else they could do and it was more than impressed. Their tongues danced in what seemed to be a never ending cycle of teasing. Neither of them wanted to let go but they had to come up for air sometime.

They parted with shy giggles between them, their eyes meeting once again. He noticed the flecks of gold flashing in her honey colored eyes. It hypnotized him and he couldn't form any more thoughts. Tarva gently tugged on his jacket.

_Am I beautiful,_

"Hey, you should get going. I'll see you around, ok?"

_As I tear you to pieces_

Her voice snapped Dean back to reality. He didn't say another word and completely avoided looking into her eyes again. He was afraid of what they might do to him. Instead, he retreated quietly to his car, getting in and pulling away from the mysterious house and the even more mysterious woman.

* * *

><p>The breeze rushed through the thick fur that covered her back. The warmth of the sun beat down on her while the echoes of the river nearby rang in her ears. Outdoors wasn't the place for her human mind but when she transformed it become her second home. The way the leaves crunched under her paws, the sounds of animals heightened and swirling around her, the smell of crisp air, it was perfect. She stood up high, looking out at the expanse of trees before her. Everything was so peaceful.<p>

Right up until Seth barreled into her and knocked her on her back. His big pink tongue dangling from his muzzle as he panted with excitement. Tarva pawed his face and rolled on top of him. they spiraled a few time before she landed on top, nipping his ear to tease his dominance. he was older so of course she had to respect him, that's how the hierarchal system was after all. Seth always found a way to play with her, acting like a pup instead of an adult.

"Shouldn't you be playing with Maddie?" The thought crossed from her brain into his.

"He's off helping Roman hunt for dinner tonight. Celeste is of course, doing nothing like the fucking diva she is. I thought we could talk." he replied.

"Seth, I'm an adult. You seem to forget that. I'm not 15 anymore. I can handle myself." Tarva pulled off his body and laid down on the leaves, tucking her paws under her head.

"I know that but I was worried. The full moon is tonight and you know how we all get around that time. I was just hoping you didn't do something you weren't going to regret."

"I know what I was doing. He's fine, I'm sure. Besides I probably won't see him again. he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would want a relationship."

Seth let out a sound similar to a sigh. "Well what are you going to do tonight? I mean...about that...ugh, that's kinda gross to ask your sister."

Tarva chuckled in her head and covered her eyes with her paw. Seth was referring to the fact that when the full moon arose it was almost like going into heat though the period was much shorter, only spanning 3 days. Seth normally kept the whole house up when he was with Maddie. Celeste and Roman would of course have their time together. Tarva was the only one without a mate. She didn't mind not having a mate but it would make times like these a lot easier. She thought about seeking out Dean, the man she had encountered yesterday. Her marks would still be across his back and his scent still lingered in her nostrils. With some simple tracking down he'd be easy to find.

But she was sure he was human. And humans didn't mix so well with her kind. And as much as she hated to admit it, Seth was right. Involving someone like Dean during his dangerous time wouldn't be best. Normally if an attack would happen, most likely a bite, it would just cause some serious damage but on a full moon that bite turned into a curse. A heavy burden inflicted on humankind forever. She didn't want a stranger to have to deal with that for the rest of his life. He would be her responsibility forever. And she would feel guilty if he hated his new form. Luckily for Tarva and Seth they were born into this. They've had to deal with the curse their entire lives. But they both saw how it changed Maddie, a survivor...it wasn't pretty.

Finally she let out a sort of sigh and shook her head. "I'm not sure what I'll do. I mean it's nothing I can't handle. I've been doing this on my own for however many years now. I can survive another month." She stretched out her limbs and turned her body back towards the house. "I'm starving."

"You just ate like half a deer! How are you still hungry?!" Seth snorted.

"I'm a wolf remember." Tarva winked.

* * *

><p>Tarva was furiously pacing in her room. Her heart was pounding, her blood boiling. The walls were shuddering as Seth and Maddie's bed slammed against it. The screams from Roman and Celeste's room were driving her crazy. This was the second night of the full moon, when it was at its absolute fullest. Her sex drive was racing and all she could think about was Dean. Back and forth Tarva's mind raced with thoughts about seeking him out. She wanted to but it was dangerous. He was amazing in bed but also didn't deserve to have something happen to him. He was gorgeous but somehow unobtaniable. Did she really want to obtain his heart anyway?<p>

_Am I beautiful?_

She growled loudly and threw her hands up in frustration. She couldn't take a second longer of listening to the rest of her family fuck each other's brains out. She had to leave. She had to find Dean.

_As you tear me to pieces?_

He was at another bar. Not too far from the one they played at. A drink was in his hand and he was leaning cooly against the mahogany bar, chatting up some blonde. Tarva's eye twitched a little. Her wolf wanted to rip into that pretty blonde's throat and spread her blood about the tiled floor but she took a few deep breaths and tried to retain her composure. With as much dignity as she had she made her way towards the bar and ordered a whiskey, neat. She kept herself within eyes view of Dean.

_Is it sick of me_

_to feed the animal in you_

He had noticed her as soon as he heard that silky smooth voice ask for the drink. His eyes immediately left the chest of the blonde and stared openly at the women who had walked in. Dean didn't know why but his body was reacting to her drawing him in like a magnet to steel. He twitched his shoulders and head, rolling them in a sort of tick, a sign of his unease and begging for some sort of relief. He never noticed it himself but it looked like a weird little dance to others.

"Are you alright?" The stranger asked him. She touched her delicate hand to his shoulder wanting to calm him a bit but it only made his neck twitch a little more. Now his hand laid across his chest, his fingers mindlessly strumming against his shoulder. He watched Tarva still. The glass was now pressed between her lips and her throat bobbed as she swallowed the amber liquid.

She set the glass down on the table and licked her full lips. That was all Dean needed to lunge after her. His feet carried him faster than his mind had time to prepare. "Hey, what are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you here." The words rushed out of him in a heap.

_Is it sick to say_

_I tease the hunter like I do?_

Tarva arched an eyebrow and smirked. "Blondie doesn't look too happy to see you talking to me."

"Oh?" He shrugged and continued to strum his fingers a slight pitter patter sound coming from the connection of his fingers to his leather jacket. "Don't really care about her. You smell great."

She observed the way his body was acting. He was on edge, just like her. It must have been from their encounter yestererday. Maybe it was the full moon or something but he seemed to be under her spell now. It was a sort of infatuation sunk into his skin due to her scratches, most likely. this wasn't the first time this had happened to her one night stands. Tarva had enchanted him.

_Is it sick of me_

_to watch the wicked way you thrill_

The guilt rushed over her like a tsunami. Her other one night stands weren't important and she could kick them out easily when their enchantment because too crazy but Dean was sort of like a puppy. A crazed sexy puppy with blue eyes that danced the fine line between psychotic and beautiful. Somewhere in the pit of her stomach her gut warned her against taking him home. But the fire in her loins burned too bright and she knew her fate was sealed.

"Thank you..." she began wondering if she should outright ask him when they should go back to her place. But Dean blurted it out before she could even say another word.

"My place is close by. Want to come?"

She nodded quickly eager to get her fix.

_Is it sick to say_

_that I live to break your will_


	3. Tears Dont Fall

_With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping  
>The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading<em>

Tarva woke with a start. Her breath was ragged and her body was covered in even more sweat. She had had that dream again-that nightmare. The one where blood was on her hands and her body shook with so much terror she couldn't even think straight. Every once in awhile this nightmare would resurface but ever since she had encountered Dean it had been happening more often then she would've liked.

_Your tears don't fall, they crash around me  
>Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home<em>

The man beside her stirred. Dean's ear were pounding. The sound of her breaths were exploding within his ear drums. "Tarva? What's wrong?" His body seemed to react of his own free will, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

_The moments die, I hear no screaming_

_The visions left inside me are slowly fading_

The sudden contact made her jump, her eyes wide when she realized that it was only Dean. "Oh...I um..." Her delicate hands fussed at the curls spilling over her shoulders trying to smoothe them out. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all. I should probably get-_holy shit_."

"What?" Dean questioned, confused by the sudden change of thought. He followed her eyes to the blood stained bedsheets wrapped around them. "What the fuck?"

"Oh god, the scratches on your arms. They're bleeding everywhere. It's my fault!" Tarva gasped.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'll go shower. It's no big deal."

"But Dean-!" Tarva gripped his arm forceably her eyes pleading with him to be careful. Dean knew that it must've been due to the nightmare that she was acting so possessive and worried. He kissed the top of her head and released the tension in his muscles.

_There's always something different going wrong  
>The path I walk's in the wrong direction<em>

"Hey, it's alright. You didn't mean to. Do you want to help me get cleaned up?"

She nodded slowly and slipped from the bed heading towards the bathroom. Dean joined her and turned the knobs of the shower. Water filled the tub which he now plugged once the temperature was right. "So what was your dream about? It seemed to shake you up pretty bad."

Tarva avoided looking at him. "I don't really talk about it. Just things from the past come up sometimes. I'd rather just leave it as a nightmare then bright it up again."

_Her conscience calls, the guilty to come home_

Dean nodded. "Fair enough. Um...I don't normally do this but do you want to get breakfast or something?"

She chuckled and almost snorted. "I'm surprised you even asked me. You seem like the type of guy that would hit it and quit it."

"Exactly, which is why I said I don't normally do this. Take it or leave it. It doesn't matter to me." He sat on the edge of the tub and tested the water with his foot.

Tarva kneeled beside him and dipped a washcloth in the hot water. Carefully she began stripping away the blood that remained on his arms and back. He flinched every once in awhile at the stinging that still remained for the most part. "i wouldn't mind drowning in a sea of pancakes and eggs. Breakfast foods is the key to the soul."

Now it was Dean's turn to chuckle. "My breakfast normally consists of black coffee. But you seemed to need something comforting I guess."

Tarva smiled and cast her gaze on his face. "Thanks Dean. Breakfast sounds great."

* * *

><p>"I've never had anyone scratch me up this bad before. Everything hurts!" Dean complained before stuffing a few forkfuls of eggs into his mouth.<p>

Tarva waved her fork at him as she spoke between chews. "You're a big boy. You'll get over it. Not might fault all the girls you slept with aren't as kinky as me."

"You call THAT kinky? That's not kinky. I can show you kinky." He slurped down another round of bitter coffee.

"Dean, we've only scratched the surface of kinky. Trust me." They shared a small intense silence for a second before bursting into laughter. "Literally."

"I guess that's true...So um...all this is pretty weird and new to me but...What exactly is going on between us?"

"Don't put a label to it. That just makes things more complicated. Just sit back and enjoy the ride, you know? We're both looking for fun."

Dean nodded in agreeance. "I like the way you think. No strings attatched."

Tarva froze at those words. She couldn't guarantee that strings would indeed not be attatched. After all the effect she had on others was different that anyone else's. She was afraid of imprinting, joining with someone emotionally and mentally. If she hung out with Dean long enough it could happen. Replays of her nightmare surfaced in her head once more. She swallowed hard and tried her best not to think about what would happen if she and Dean imprinted. She wanted with all her might to push him away but he was just as alluring to her, as she was to him.

If Dean continued to fall for Tarva's enchanted me, they'd both be screwed.

Dean slapped a few bills on the table taking her from her deep negative thoughts. "C'mon. Let's go do something. I need to walk off all this food before I fall asleep."

She nodded quickly and grabbed her jacket. "Yeah, you're right. I'm stuffed. What do you want to do?"

"We could take a walk if you want, "learn about each other." he couldn't even say the last part of his sentence without cracking up.

Tarva hit his shoulder playfully. "Oh shut up. walking is fine though. But don't say a word to me. I don't need your Dr. Phil shit."

Dean nodded and the pair headed out the doors of the diner. They got into Dean's truck and went to the nearest park for their walk. The autumn air was just starting to turn crisp but it was the perfect temperature for Tarva's unnaturally warm body. She stayed close to Dean hoping to share her warmth with him but he didn't seem to mind the cold either.

"So do you do anything other than bartend and sing for a band?" he said at last.

Tarva thought of a retort along the lines of "Didn't I tell you not to speak," but instead changed her mind. She didn't want to be a complete open book to him but talking about her job wasn't too bad.

"I'm a waitress during the day, bartender at night, artist year round. It helps pay the bills at least." She completed her sentence with a shrug.

"You mean the bills of that big house?"

"Yeah, all 5 of us live in there. We split all the bills equally so it's a little easier on all of us. The house belongs to Seth and I. Our dad left it to us."

"Seth?" Dean scoffed. "Your brother right?"

Tarva let out a strained laugh. "Yeeeeeppp. That's my brother. The one who will probably hate your guts always and forever. But don't worry. You're not the first one he's hated."

"Oh how very comforting!" He added, sarcastically. "I'm glad I'm not planning on sticking around too long."

Her eyes immediately went from the crunchy leaves beneath her feet up to Dean's face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know...you said this was just for fun so when we're done with the fun I'll probably just call it quits. Plus I'm always bouncing around from town to town. It's just what I've done since I was a kid." He avoided eye contact and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket.

Tarva was a little stunned but he was right. That's what she had said. She couldn't deny the slight stinging sensation she now felt in the pit of her stomach. Something was tugging at the back of her skull as if seeing Dean gone would drive her into insanity. She shook her head as if trying to clear all the thoughts away. No attachments. Easy as pie.

"Right, right...I feel like we should drink to that." They awkwardly exchanged smiles and shuffled their weight between their feet, filling the space with a horrendous silence. It wasn't a silence that couldn't be sat in comfortably. Luckily a piercing guitar riff ringtone broke the silence. Tarva answered the call after seeing it was Seth.

"What's wrong now?" she asked.

"Tarva, you have to get back here now. They're back!"

She could hear the panic in his voice. "What, Seth? What's back?!"

"The traps..."


	4. Traps

Tarva had left Dean behind at the park in a whirlwind of confusion. As fast as her body would carry her she ran back home. Her blood pumped viciously through her body as the animal wanted to rip away at her skin. All her senses were on high alert. Seth had said that the traps were back. Their forest was no longer safe.

"I got here as fast as I could!" She said in between gasps of breaths. Her body was dripping in sweat even through the crisp air.

Roman and Seth looked up from the metal trap that was by their feet. "Don't worry, we've been searching the entirety of the forest. We've already gotten six but there's probably a dozen more." Roman said. He stuck a large rock between the set of metal teeth, careful to pull his hands away before the trap clamped down on them. Seth took out the few tools he had to pull the stake from the ground and dismantle the trap once and for all.

Tarva looked around and sniffed. There was a familiar scent in the air but it wasn't one should could grasp fully. "Where's Maddie? And Celeste? Are they ok?"

Seth stopped working as his entire body tensed. "Seth..." Tarva asked. "What's wrong?"

Roman cleared his throat. "We think that...Maddie's family is behind all this. We think they came back."

"What?! You think that they would kill their own son?!"

"They don't see him as their son anymore! They see him as a monster! He's not a monster!" Seth shouted. Clearly seeing his mate's life in danger was putting him on edge. Tarva wrapped her arms around her brother and held him tightly.

"You're right, Seth. He isn't a monster. He's one of us. We'll all protect him from the hunters." She smoothed his hair down and kissed at his temple hoping to instill a sense of calmness in him.

Roman rubbed her shoulder gently. "It's been awhile since an attack. They don't know that we aren't responsible for what happened to Maddie. They just want to target all of us. Seth, why don't you go inside and check on him. Tarva can help me with the rest of the traps."

Tarva nodded at her brother encouragingly. Seth's brown eyes traveled from his Alpha to his sister then he nodded, dropping his tools and retreating back to the house.

"Celeste was watching over Maddie, making sure his temper doesn't go haywire."

"He's a ticking fucking time bomb. I'm surprised he didn't go crazy and run after them. Well i guess he might still feel something for them. It is his family after all." Tarva replied.

"We can't be certain that it's them but the scent is familiar. Ever since Maddie was changed they disowned him. Saw him as another one they had to kill."

"Please they disowned him ever since they found out he was gay." Tarva let out a strained chuckle and tossed the trap into the trash bag behind Roman.

"True." Roman smirked and stood up. "There should be a few more around here. Let's try and get as much as we can before dark. We don't want to get caught in any of these."

"That bear trap would be enough to snap your foot off at the ankle. I don't think any of us need-"

A high pierced shriek filled the forest at that point. Romana and Tarva whirled around, their ears poking from their heads and flicking back and forth.

"That was Celeste!" Roman screamed. He ran towards the beginnings of the forest and Tarva followed close behind.

"Roman! Be careful!" She tried to get him to listen but he was blinded by his need to protect.

"Celeste! Celeste where are you?!" He cried out.

"Roman! You best get me out of this damn thing right now!" Roman and Tarva looked up and saw Celeste caught in rope, turned upside down with her arms dangling down.

Roman quickly went to work following the rope back to the tree that held it. He took out his knife and cut at the rope. "Get ready to catch her Tarva!"

Tarva stood beneath Celeste with her arms outstretched trying to determine where exactly she would fall. But she misjudged her placement and Celeste fell down, landing square on her ass.

"Ouch! You fucking idiot! Don't you know how to do anything!?" she growled. Tarva glared at Celeste, wishing she was still strung up in the tree so she could use her as a punching bag.

"I'm sorry, princess! I tried to catch you but the gravity of your fat ass must've pulled you down too fast!"

Roman stepped between them. "Don't!" He growled loudly. Both girls quickly shut up. "Tarva, that's no way to talk to your Alpha female. You're her beta. You treat her with respect."

"I'm only beta by default, Ro. There aren't any other girls in the pack. Besides she can get my respect when she starts giving me respect." She said before storming off towards the house.

The Alpha sighed and stared down at his mate. "Really, Celeste?"

"She didn't fucking catch me! She didn't even seem worried that I was up there! She's out to get me, I know it Roman." Celeste rubbed her sore ass and looked back at the tree. "I didn't think they would put them right at the beginning of the forest. I should have known."

"It's fine. Maybe we should take a break. let everyone recollect themselves. We're all on edge. I'll throw this stuff out and meet you back at the house." Roman said.

Celeste nodded and kissed him quickly before parting. Roman tossed the bag into the trashcan on the front lawn then went inside. Seth and Tarva were on either side of Maddie who had seemed to not have spoken a word since he found the trap.

"I know it's scary but we're going to do everything we can to get rid of them all." Roman said to Maddie in particular but for everyone to hear.

"What's the point? They're just going to put more until they kill us all." Maddie said finally.

"Don't say that!" Seth gripped his hand harshly. "Don't say that. They're just humans. We're stronger than them."

"I'm a human too, Seth! I'm still one of them!"

"You're a wolf too. Which means you're still one of us. We've been better family to you then they ever were!" Tarva added.

"If it weren't for your kind I wouldn't even be in this situation." Maddie hissed. He pushed himself off the couch and stormed upstairs, the sound of the door slamming echoing throughout the house. Seth seemed to be on the verge of tears. His eyes were starting to water but he blinked them all back, refusing to shed a single one.

"He doesn't mean that, Sethie." Tarva said trying once again to comfort her brother.

"Yeah he does. He hates what happened to him. He doesn't even want to be here." Celeste said. "But what the hell is he gonna do? Go back to them people who wanna kill him? He don't belong nowhere."

"He belongs with us. End of story. Stop talking about it."Roman's final word ended the conversation all together. Seth left the living room presumably to join Maddie. Tarva still wanted to comfort him but it was best to leave Seth alone for now. Eventually he would come to her. Everyone had their own person to go to except Tarva. The only person she could turn to was probably at his apartment now wondering what the hell was so important that she had to run away from him. She couldn't tell Dean about any of this. She didn't want a repeat of what happened 5 years ago.


End file.
